Clerks: The Lost Scene
Clerks: The Lost Scene is a short film from the ''Clerks X'' DVD, in the style of Clerks: The Animated Series, showing the events that resulted in Dante and Randal being chased from the wake of Julie Dwyer. As writer-director Kevin Smith explains in the introduction to the scene on the DVD, it had originally been written for the Clerks film, but was not filmed due to budgetary restraints. The short was animated by Austin based Powerhouse Animation Studios, Inc. Plot Dante Hicks and Randal Graves, after hearing of the death of Dante's former high school flame Julie Dwyer, go to her wake (see Clerks). At the wake, Randal picks up some death cards from a table and discusses collecting them like baseball cards. Dante also runs into another former high school classmate, Alyssa Jones. Alyssa tells Dante that she was going to see Julie's appearance on Truth or Date (see Mallrats) before she learned of her death. Randal walks over to the two and greets Alyssa with "Hey, 'Finger Cuffs'!", prompting her to angrily storm off. As Dante and Randal wait in line to see Julie Dwyer's casket, Dante recalls the time he and Julie were caught having sex by her parents. When the two arrive at the casket, they question the choice of Julie's funeral clothing (a tube top), and Randal decides he's bored and wants to go to the car. Dante throws him the keys, but Randal misses the catch and the keys fall into Julie's pants. Dante reaches into the pants to find the keys while Randal rubs his shoulders, making it seem like Dante's upset. Julie's father pushes Randal out of the way and, after seeing Dante's actions, pounces on him. Randal is then pushed by Mrs. Dwyer and bumps into Julie's casket, which topples over, as does Julie's body. Randal catches the keys as they fly into the air, and he and Dante run out abruptly. View Askew references * When Randal explains death cards to Dante, he holds up a card of "some angels and Jesus." The two angels on the card are Bartelby and Loki from Dogma. Also, the adult Jesus on the cards looks like the Buddy Christ. * Also, on the back of the death cards, it reads "Julie Dwyer, April 15 1994". Based on this it is believed that Clerks takes place on April 15th 1994 and Mallrats taking place the day before. * The scene was first published in 1998 in comic book form. * View Askew Productions' new logo made its first appearance after Jersey Girl in the end credits of this film. * Julie Dwyer (whose death is frequently mentioned in the View Askewniverse) is seen (at least partially) for the first time in this film. * Willam Black, Rene, Walt Flanagan, and Steve-Dave are all visible at the funeral. * According to Brandi Svenning from Mallrats, Julie Dwyer died due to a brain embolism; she suffered a stroke mid-backstroke "in the middle of her 700th lap" while swimming laps at the local YMCA. * A notable character appearing in this scene is Alyssa Jones from Smith's third film Chasing Amy. The character's presence becomes more obvious when Randal refers to her as "finger cuffs", the nickname she got in high school as revealed in Chasing Amy. Category:Short Films